Hot For Teacher
by dancingjuice
Summary: Rachel and Kurt start their first year at NYADA and meet a sexy young professor AU/FUTURE.


Rachel walked out of her bed room wearing her favorite gold star pajamas her mom gave her at the end of her senior year. Kurt was already up, and had brewed a pot of coffee and was making breakfast. Rachel rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen, pulled down a coffee mug and poured herself some coffee.

"Eggs Benedict?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a vegan, remember?" Rachel replied "Besides, I'm fine with just coffee," as she took a drink.

"First day of classes. I'm excited!" Kurt said clapping his hands still holding the whisk.

Rachel pulled her class schedule from the binder on the counter "We took music together, right Kurt?" She asked examining the paper.

"Yeah of course, 10am with Professor Anderson. I hope he's not some old stick in the mud," Kurt said poking at the eggs.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked chugging down the rest of her coffee, and looking at the clock "I have to go get ready for class," and she darted off back into her room.

"Yeah, I'll just clean this up," Kurt said tossing the leftover eggs Benedict into the trash.

About half and hour later, Rachel walked out of her bedroom wearing her typical animal sweater, skit, and knee high socks with flats. "Well, lets go!" Rachel said grabbing her binder, backpack, and Kurt's arm.

"Rachel! I haven't done my hair yet!" Kurt shouted as he was being dragged through the door, just barely able to grab his own backpack.

Rachel and Kurt stood arm-in-arm in front of the music building. "We're here," Rachel said staring at the building "Let's go find seats." Kurt placed his hand on Rachel's arm and smiled, they giggled and ran in.

The room was smaller than they had expected, about 30 chairs set up reminiscent of the choir room back at McKinley. There were about fifteen students already in chairs, Kurt and Rachel found two seats in the middle next to each other. "I really wonder what this Professor Anderson looks like," Kurt whispered into Rachel's ear. Before Rachel had a chance to respond the door creaked open, and in walked a short, fit man with curly hair. He stood in front of the room inspecting the class, his eyes lingered on Kurt. "Do you think he's going to sit next to you?" Rachel asked Kurt. "I hope so," Kurt replied, he locked eyes with the man.

"I am Professor Anderson," He said.

"Oh my," Kurt whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I know I may be young, but that doesn't mean you get to undermine me. In my class we will study the fine art of music. Not only performing, but writing, and reading," Professor Anderson said. Rachel and Kurt smiled at each other. "For your first project, you will be in teams of two, writing your own song and performing them in front of the class. You will be required to present the sheet music to me."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and giggled. "We have this in the bag," Rachel whispered to Kurt "I'll do the lyrics, you choreograph."

"I will be choosing the teams," Professor Anderson said "Boys on one side of the room, girls on the other."

"Professor Anderson?" Rachel said as she raised her hand "I feel my friend Kurt and I would work best together, is that all right?" Professor Anderson gave Rachel a stern look, and looked Kurt up and down.

"I suppose that's fine," Professor Anderson said "But no silly costumes." Kurt's heart dropped in his chest, Rachel rubbed his shoulder "It's fine, we can still make it work. We're going to blow them out of the water," Rachel told him. Kurt smiled and gave the professor a dirty look.

"The rest of you, opposite sides of the room," Professor Anderson said "You two can start working now" Rachel and Kurt turned to each other.

"I have the perfect idea for a song, about leaving your love back home, while you go after your dreams," Rachel said with a slight pain in her voice.

"As long as its not another power ballad, make sure its a duet," Kurt said smiling.

The bell to dismiss class rang, they didn't realize the whole class went by already. "Well, this was my only class for today, I'll meet you back at the apartment," Kurt told Rachel.

"I've got dance, I'll see you there." Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek and darted out the door.

"Mr. Hummel, can I talk to you for a second?" Professor Anderson ask. Kurt swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Its about your friend, Miss Berry," He started to say.

"Rachel means no harm, we've been friends since our sophomore year of high school, and we took nationals last year with a duet," Kurt started.

"I'm sure you two sound great together, but you are going to be doing a lot of duets in this class, and you can't pair with the same person each time, do you understand that?" Professor Anderson said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder and locking eyes. Kurt nodded his head "Yes, Professor Anderson," Kurt said. "Call me Blaine, Kurt" Blaine said moving his hand down Kurt's arm "Maybe, if you prove yourself," Blaine said.

"Can I go? I have some stuff to do at home" Kurt asked him, Blaine nodded his head. Kurt darted out of the class room and pulled his phone out of his almost too tight jeans. _I think Professor Anderson just came on to me, he told me to call him Blaine, _Kurt typed into a new message to Rachel, and hit send. At the same time Kurt got back to the apartment his phone vibrated, _Do you think Professor Anderson is gay?, _The text from Rachel read. _Based on the way he was touching my arm, I'd say it's a pretty good chance, _he responded. Kurt went into his room and shut the door, he booted up his laptop. He pulled up Google and typed in "Professor Anderson, NYADA" the school's website came up, Professor Anderson was a new Professor, this was his first year, young, nothing about being married or having kids, NYADA alumni, it also said he graduated from a private boarding school for boys, it didn't have the name, just the state of Ohio. Kurt didn't realize how long he had been in his room, he heard Rachel knock on the door "You okay in there, Kurt?" Rachel asked "I'm coming in," Rachel opened the door and found Kurt still staring at his computer screen. "It say's he went to a private boarding school for boys in Ohio," Kurt told her. "Kurt, you're obsessing. I'm going to bed, I suggest you do too," Rachel said closing the door. "Uh-huh," Kurt muttered as Rachel left.

The next morning, Rachel was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Kurt, you look horrible did you sleep at all?" She asked him. "I couldn't, I need to know," Kurt told her. "What's your first class?" Rachel asked as she poured Kurt a cup of coffee. "Just math," Kurt told Rachel, but Rachel knew Kurt wouldn't be going to class. "I've got reading, I'll meet you back here around 4?" Rachel asked "Uh-huh" Kurt said sipping his coffee. Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder "Don't fall asleep in class," she laughed as she kissed his forehead. "I'll be working on our song in class, I want to know what you think of it."

Kurt downed his cup of coffee and gathered his stuff _I'm not going to math, _he thought, _I'm going to find out what Blaine meant. _Kurt walked to the music building and stared at it for a second. _Well, it's now or never, _he thought. Kurt walked into the class room, luckily there was no class this hour.

"Excuse me, Blaine?" Kurt said facing the desk. "Yes, Kurt?" Blaine said

"I wanted to ask you, why you put your hand on my arm yesterday" Kurt said. "I'm sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?" Blaine asked starting to stand from his chair and walked around the desk, he leaned on the the front "See, I've never been good about controlling my actions around someone I'm attracted to," Blaine told him. Kurt gulped, he could see the outline of Blaine's cock in his pants, he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Someone you're attracted to?" Kurt said hardly able to make his own thoughts. Blaine stopped leaning on his desk, and walked in Kurt's direction, he grabbed Kurt's waist "You don't have a problem with me finding you attractive, do you?" Blaine asked. "Of course not," Kurt said staring into Blaine's hazel eyes. He stared into them for what felt like an eternity, until finally he broke the tension and let the passion take over. He couldn't say he didn't find Professor Blaine Anderson attractive, he found him irresistible. Kurt planted a passionate kiss on Blaine's lips, Kurt could feel the shock in Blaine's body, but Kurt felt him relax and push some passion on to him. Kurt pushed Blaine against the desk, and tore open his shirt, revealing Blaine's surprisingly sexy, hair chest. Kurt kissed Blaine's chest, and moved down to his stomach. His fingers fiddling with Blaine's belt. Almost as soon as Kurt got Blaine's belt unhooked, his pants fell around his ankles. Kurt got down on his knees and teased around the base of Blaine's cock. Kurt took off his own shirt, and continued teasing Blaine's throbbing cock. Blaine pulled Kurt up by his shoulders and spun him around, he ripped Kurt's pants down to his ankles, continuing the spin until Kurt was bent over the desk. Blaine sucked on his fingers, and slid them into Kurt's tight ass moving it around to loosen it up. When Blaine felt Kurt relax, he slid his throbbing hard cock into Kurt's ass. Starting slowly at first but slowly gaining more and more speed. Kurt grasped around the desk, he grabbed an un-sharpened pencil, and bit down on it to keep from screaming. Blaine felt himself staring to cum, he flipped Kurt over on the desk and stroked his cock until cum splattered all over Kurt's bare chest and face. Blaine bent over and licked the cum off of him.

Blaine pulled his clothes back on, "you can work with Rachel whenever you like," he said. Kurt laid on the desk catching his breath, he nodded his head. He gathered his clothes and got dressed, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Rachel _"Yup, he's gay. I'll tell you about it when I get home" _He tidied up his appearance and left the classroom.


End file.
